


Gender: a physical investigation

by Dr_Scarified



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect Kink Meme, Other, Trans Character, transwoman!shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Scarified/pseuds/Dr_Scarified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being caught with your pants down at their daughter's house is not usually the best way to initiate a romance with a mono-gendered alien old enough to be your ancestor. It's not even the best way to bring up that you're a trans woman. But it's one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender: a physical investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mass Effect Kink Meme, prompt:  
> I had this weird dream of transgender!Femshep coming all over Samara's face and found it quite interesting. Would love for someone to put it in words.

_Warnings: oral, tittyfucking, messy, slight age kink_

The last time Shepard came around to visit Samara was after helping to kill her daughter. The conversation had been understandably fraught, and Jane had been hit hard by the sheer scope of the family's suffering. She felt for Morinth – unable to connect without literally killing anyone she melded with, but also respected Samara's commitment to prevent her daughter's killing spree from continuing.

But she couldn't avoid the asari forever, and she doubted the Justicar wanted her to. So she stopped at the matriarch's quarters last on her usual rounds visiting the crew.

“Shepard. Thank you for coming by.” The Justicar gracefully rose from her position of meditation. “And thank you for listening to me after our mission together.”

“Of course.” The SpecTRe reassured her.

“I was in no frame of mind to ask at that time,” Samara began, “but I had a question that arose just before my encounter with Morinth.”

Jane suspected she knew where this was going. She had been hypnotised by the Ardat-Yakshi's gaze, and things were getting a little hot and heavy by the time Samara walked in. Her mind didn't really clear until Morinth was dead, but once it had Shepard realised her pants were undone, and she had been worrying about the possibility of this conversation ever since.

“Go ahead and ask.” She encouraged the Justicar.

“I was distracted, almost fatally for you, when Morinth attempted to complete her seduction. She had your pants undone and your body was...not averse to the sensation. Shepard, please correct me if I am wrong, but I had understood that human women do not have a penis.”

Jane sighed. “For the most part, you understood correctly Samara. I'm a little different. This may be difficult to explain to a mono-gendered being, but sex and gender is an important aspect of every human's identity.” She looked over to see whether she was causing even greater confusion.

Samara nodded thoughtfully. “I believe this has been evident in the interactions between our people over time. Many humans find it very difficult to grasp what it means for us to be mono-gendered, preferring to think of us inaccurately as women.”

“Right.” Jane agreed. “Almost every aspect of our society is divided along the basis of gender lines. Colours, movies, themes, hobbies – all of them are unofficially assigned to one or the other gender. Just to give you some idea of the importance we place on it.”

She shifted in her chair trying to think of how best to explain the rest. “The vast majority of humans are born male or female. A small number cannot be categorised, although I am not one of those.” She forestalled, deciding not to complicate matters and just explain what was needed to comprehend her own circumstances. “But there are also many humans who, despite the sex they were born with, identify very strongly as the opposite sex. I am one of them. I was born physically male, but have always felt that I am female.”

Samara cocked her head thoughtfully. “And you have clearly taken steps to encourage your body to adapt to your mind.” She noted, demonstrating a greater understanding than Shepard would have given her credit for. “However,” the justicar continued, “you have kept your penis.”

“Yeah.” Jane shrugged. “I don't know what it is. Everyone's different I guess, but...now that I pass as female, it doesn't bother me to have it. Maybe I identify more as a transwoman than just as a woman.”

“Thankyou for clarifying this.” Samara nodded, then leaned in and kissed her. Shepard was stunned, but after only a moment decided to go with it. Something about the Justicar's stern features and ancient beauty – not to mention the whole strutting around in skin tight clothing issue – had been driving her crazy for weeks.

Jane had always thought of justice as dispassionate, but the alien sucking on her tongue was anything but. She felt like they had lit touch paper, and figured it might have something to do with how strictly self-controlled Samara had to be while following her Code and attempting to track down her daughter. 

The asari finally broke away and pulled Jane's shirt open, taking hold of her breasts with surprisingly gentle hands and bending to lick and kiss at the human's soft chest.

“Mm, couch.” Jane insisted, stumbling over toward the seat. When Samara had to give in and take her mouth off the silky flesh, Jane pulled her shirt and bra off before dropping down to the couch. The Justicar dropped to her knees in front of the SpecTRe and crawled between her legs until her face was level with Jane's breasts once more.

Taking hold of the warm, heavy flesh, Samara rubbed her closed lips over it, amazed again at the haste of a human life, and how quickly such a young being had reached such skill and maturity. She opened her mouth and sucked a nipple in. Soon she was practically feasting on the human woman, and Jane felt like the justicar's hands and mouth were everywhere at once.

As she got harder, tenting her loose pants, she also gained the unexpected stimulation of Samara's stomach and breasts brushing against her ladycock.

The justicar must have realised as well, and pausing in her attentions, sat back and peeled the top half of her suit away letting her own breasts hang free. Smirking with a deviousness Jane would not have thought her capable of, the asari undid Shepard's pants and tugged them down, allowing the human's erection to spring free.

“Fascinating.” She commented, and Jane wanted to protest that the word wasn't exactly sexy, but Samara continued. “Intriguing that you could get so wet for an old matriarch like me.” The asari punctuated her words by wrapping a hand around Jane's ladycock and spreading the embarrassingly plentiful precum around over it.

Shepard whined slightly in protest as the blue hand was taken away, but Samara returned to sucking, licking and kneading at the SpecTRe's breasts. She moved down to the humans abs and smiled knowingly at the other woman's reaction when Samara's unrestrained breasts glided around her erection.

Jane could feel the warm flesh of breasts cushioning her womanhood and knew the precum she was now leaking freely was being smeared all over the Justicar's chest. It was a heady thought that just caused more of the lubricant to flow.

Shepard thought she might scream in frustration when Samara sat back on her heels once more, but her thoughts short-circuited when the asari slid a hand down tight blue abs and underneath the waist of that red suit, continuing until Jane could see its outline settle at the alien's crotch.

Samara's eyes closed and she sighed in pleasure, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling before carefully withdrawing her hand once more, now glistening and covered in her own arousal.

Locking her eyes with Jane's, the matriarch wrapped her hand around the straining hard-on and spread her own juices liberally to mix with the human's.

Jane was panting and struggling to hold still. She wondered if Samara knew that humans with her form of genitals took a while to recover after orgasm, and what would be considered 'premature' ejaculation to a species whose single gender probably did not require that recovery period.

“Do you like my breasts, Shepard?” Samara asked, somehow managing to sound strict and slightly formal even while talking dirty. “I have seen you looking at them often.”

“Yes.” Jane hissed. “In my defence...you don't really try to hide them.” Her eyes fixed on the gorgeous body parts in question.

The asari smiled and taking her hand off Jane's slick cock, lifted her breasts to trap the straining erection in between. “Then fuck them.” Samara advised. 

Jane's eyes flew wide but she didn't need encouraging. Moving her hands alongside the Justicar's she massaged and stroked the incredible breasts surrounding her dick as she rocked up in the short thrusts possible in their current position.

“Oh my god.” Shepard groaned, wondering how she would ever be able to look away from the tantalising gap the Justicar's uniform left on display that she was currently plowing. The slippery heat felt incredible, and seeing the head of her ladycock bobbing up out of blue flesh toward the Justicar's face was propelling her toward the edge faster than she would have liked.

Without warning, Samara dropped lower and took the organ into her mouth. Jane wondered whether asari had no gag-reflex or if the Justicar was just particularly experienced as she slid blue lips to the base of Shepard's dick without hesitation.

Pulling off again almost as quickly, Samara continued to stimulate Jane with her hand as she spoke up. “I will bring you to orgasm, Jane, and you will spend yourself all over me. Paint me with your human ejaculate.”

The Justicar took the head into her mouth once more, massaging the glans and slit with her tongue before sucking hard and pushing down to take the whole thing into her throat again.

It was too much seeing the noble and stern asari hero sucking her off like a whore.

“Shit...Samara, I'm cumming...” Jane shuddered as she felt her body spasm and begin to squirt. The asari was prepared and as soon as Shepard spoke up, she pulled back. Leaving her mouth open slightly and closing her eyes, she held Jane's penis aimed toward her face.

“Fuck...oh, fuck.” Jane watched as she sprayed her load all over the matriarch's face, getting it on her crest, in her mouth and over her eyes. She was struck dumb by the sight of Samara sticking her tongue out to collect what she could and swallow it, before returning her mouth to suck any remaining out of Jane's softening dick.

It took Jane a while to get her breath back, but once she did she had to speak up. “That...was amazing.”

“I'm glad.” Samara commented. “It was also very messy.” Jane blushed slightly at this and was going to apologise when the justicar continued, “It will also be amazing...and very messy...when you return the favour.” She slid off the remainder of her suit and sat, legs wide showing that she was very ready – and very wet.


End file.
